theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Natalie Soderberg
}} Natalie Soderberg is a fictional character on the soap opera The Young and the Restless. She was played by Mara McCaffray and is described as a naive waif. Prior to appearance, she was described as a genius hacker by Kevin Fisher, who came up with a program that could prevent computer systems from being hacked. Storylines Natalie is a hacker that Kevin met in Switzerland while investigating the Paragon project. There, Natalie talked about a computer program that could prevent computer systems from being hacked. Kevin was excited about the prospect of an idea, and impressed with Natalie's intellect. During Ben Rayburn and Abby Newman's wedding, Natalie texted Kevin asking if he got the funding for the project. Natalie shows up abruptly at Crimson Lights, and demands to see Kevin's phone. Kevin's friend, Mariah Copeland, doesn't realize it is Natalie until Kevin mention she could be installing her new program. Natalie says she turned off location services, so they can't be tracked and asks Kevin and Mariah to hide her. Natalie explains she made a deal with other investors and had accepted their money. When she didn't have the project ready, Natalie kept the money, fled Switzerland and came to Genoa City. Kevin wants to help her, and Mariah agrees only because of the deal they made with Victor Newman for the program. Kevin and Mariah hid Natalie at the Athletic club, and suggested she start fixing the program. When Natalie had trouble fixing the problem, Kevin accuses her of conning him. Natalie is hurt by Kevin's accusations, and swears that she is legit. She tells Kevin that he put all these ideas in her head, and believe they can change the world. Natalie grabs s bottle of alcohol just as Mariah comes back with the food, and asks if they have something to celebrate. Kevin says Natalie works better with a bit of buzz, and Natalie smiles that Kevin remembered. Kevin heads off to work, leaving Mariah with Natalie. The two women decide to discuss their relationship with Kevin. Natalie explains how she first met Kevin by hacking him when he was gloating about his hacking skills. She says he followed her around after that, and hung out with her and her friends. Natalie asks Mariah if she and Kevin are dating, and Mariah said they weren't, but admitted they slept together once; though she doesn't have good memories of it. Mariah asks if Natalie had a boyfriend, and Natalie said she's never had one; but would like to experience it with someone like Kevin. Kevin phones and asks for Natalie's help hacking into Victor's computer. They see a ransom note talking about how the kidnapped will exchange Victor's son, Adam Newman, for a girl. Natalie wonders who would be valuable enough to trade for Adam, and Mariah says they want Natalie. Natalie freaks out, but Mariah tells her to stay put, and finish the program. Kevin also assures Natalie he won't let anything happen to her when he gets back to the room. Natalie dupes Mariah into checking the hallway and heads to Victor's office. She relates her story of growing up as an orphan to Victor, and convinces him that her program is valuable enough to hide her away. She leaves a message for Kevin and Mariah on her laptop with the password being "Kevin#nicebutt". Natalie was brought into the police investigation by detective Dylan McAvoy, and used as bait to get Adam back. Adam's wife, Chelsea Newman, hosted a fashion show that Natalie participated in as a cover. The exchange was made while the crowd was distracted. As Natalie was being led away, she attacked the man, and fled when Dylan arrived. Phyllis Summers Abbott revealed herself to Natalie as the investor, and proposed that Natalie work with her against Victor. Natalie agreed, but only if she could still keep Kevin and Mariah as partners, and Phyllis agreed. Natalie told Kevin and Mariah she will still cut them in, but they have to pretend they don't know each other. Natalie also meets Phyllis' silent partner, Billy Abbott. Natalie finds herself clashing with Victor's daughter, Victoria Newman, when Victor leaves her in charge briefly while he is away. When Victor returns, he decides to move Natalie into his granddaughter Summer Newman's apartment. Summer gets Natalie to open up to her about her life, and they start to bond; but then Natalie is contacted by Billy and leaves. Summer follows her, but Natalie gives her the slip. Billy wants to abort the plan by having Natalie tell Victor she is a con artist. Atter Summer let's slip Natalie's program (called Passkey) to Luca Santori, he demands to be also let in on the deal. Summer finds out Natalie planted a camera in Victor's office, and they observe a conversation between Adam and Victor, which makes Summer fear Victor is going to have Adam kill Luca. During a storm, Luca turns up at the apartment, and Summer agrees to hide him there. Victor comes by and tells Natalie that if she is conning him, she will lose more than just a job. Fearing for her life, Natalie shows Victor a women need version of PassKey. Victor gives her fourty-eight hours to finish the program, and Natalie contacts Phyllis. Billy is furious, but Phyllis convinces Natalie to give Victor a dud and then give them the real PassKey. Victor finds out about the spy camera, seizes Natalie's laptop that has the dud PassKey on it, and fires Natalie much to Natalie's her. Luca questions Natalie another why she is happy to be fired, and Natalie reveals her plan to Luca, who compliments her on her brilliance. However, Summer is furious with Natalie, and kicks her out of her apartment when she finds out Victor fired her and Natalie is no longer working on the project. Victor is arrested and given ten years in prison, but Victoria she's Jabot for the rights to PassKey. Natalie, Kevin, Mariah, Phyllis, and Billy all lie at their depositions. Summer and Jack also lie to protect the group. Natalie is excited to get rid of her glasses, and debuts a new look. Jack cuts a deal with Victoria, and Natalie gets a it of the profits. She splits her half with Kevin, but cuts Mariah out. Natalie becomes intoxicated while having dinner with Kevin, and tries to seduce him. Kevin instead puts Natalie to bed. Kevin eventually decides to give dating Natalie a shot, and the two enjoy living a lavish lifestyle together. Though Kevin does with Natalie the brush off at one point to comfort Mariah on her birthday, he continues to see Natalie. When Victor is seen visiting with a woman with hair similar to Natalie's, Kevin wonders if Natalie has been the accomplice that's been helping Victor set up Adsm for the murder of Constance Bingham. Natalie denies it, and accuses Mariah of putting the idea in Kevin's head, so she can have him all to herself. Kevin's ex Chloe Mitchell returns to town, and Kevin suspects he could be the father of her daughter, Bella. Natalie makes it no secret she doesn't want Kevin to be a father, and is relieved when Kevin's DNA doesn't match Bella's. Kevin still breaks up with Natalie though because he realizes he has never fully gotten over Chloe. A couple of months later, Natalie took a job as Victor's assistant at Newman Enterprises. Victor utilized her abilities as a hacker when he discovered that Newman's systems had been breached. Crimes Committed *Stole money from Phyllis Summers Abbott (2016). *Almost stole money from Kevin Fisher (2016). *Stole a coffee mug (2016). *Threatened to hit Billy Abbott over the head (2016). *Spied on Victor Newman (January-February 2016). *Violated her contract with Newman Enterprises by giving them a incomplete program (January-February 2016). *Lied under oath at the deposition (April 2016). Category:Women of Genoa City Category:2010s Category:Recurring Category:No Longer on the Show Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Antagonists